Curse of the frozen land
by fnstephanie
Summary: thanks to the ice queen's dark plots and traps, Ezreal find himself cursed by the artifact that he found on the depth of Frejold. will the young explorer find a way to reverse the curse before it ends his life?


**AN:** first and foremost, I am sorry for the broken grammar.

that, and this fic was meant for my entertainment purposes only, so will not be updated regularly

(this story is inspired by a story in a blog that i found.. i forgot but ill look it up again and paste it in the next chapter)

* * *

 **Prologue, Back Home**

The boy sighed as he planted his feet on the grounds of the proud city of tomorrow. The boy was strange, different from the Inhabitant of the city. He wore a black jacket and a dark blue winter wear, his hands were gloved with a small glimmer of light on the back of his left hand. Most of his figure was hidden inside the brown cloak he had. But the most curious traits was the fact that his clothes was covered in frozen petals of ice, like he was just taken out of a freezer.

The sounds of clicking gear and hydraulic hiss echoed through the city, it soothes his nerves like no other. Normally, he would pay no minds on the great city bustle and its citizens for he belongs to the wild and those thrilling adventure outside the imposing walls, but alas, it is an extremely rough trip that he has just endured. He never thought there comes the time that he was glad to be back here, on the city that has once imprisoned him.

He clenched his jaw and pull his cloak tighter as he tried to forget the tor- _unpleasant memories_ , he thought, _stop thinking about it Ez!_ With a deep breath he tried to focus on other things like getting back to his home- Without freezing everything on his way. as if on cue, he froze the ledge that he was currently on, earning him several startled gasp.

Beneath the hood of the brown cloak he wore, he cursed. He is trying his hardest to blend in the crowd. He doesn't need to be a suspect of murder- he has enough on his plates as it is.

And so he walks on, while doing his best to try and calm himself down.

The boy wanted to say he would like to curse himself for destroying his government issued credit card, but he digress. He knows how much of a pain being cursed is and he didn't think that he could get any more cursed than he already is.

Yeah, all this trouble because of his damn curiosity.

Hold on.. Was that a puddle just now? Oh it was.. Except it's frozen now, hopefully no one will fall because of it. He didn't want to cause any trouble.

The boy sighed at his predicament as he increases his walking pace.

He knows that he won't be able to get to his usual living quarters now that he looked so different. Gone was the bright golden hair and the deep blue eyes, as blue as a polished sapphire, it was replaced with a dull white hair and equally cold light icy blue eyes. Anyone that sees him now wouldn't even recognize him for what he is.

Despite his young age, the boy is well known celebrity on Piltover. he is known as a genius in major field such as Techmaturgy, ancient language, history and of course, archaeology, and not only that, he held has a vast reserve of magical power, one that has labeled him as a prodigy since the age of 5.

Sadly it did him more bad than the good. He shakes his head as he forced the bad memories down to the dark recces of his mind.

He was known in the town as the prodigal explorer, he is the Piltover grand master explorer and a champion of the Leauge of Legends, Ezreal. He is also the idol for the teenage girls all around Valoran. As flattering as it is it could get weird sometimes, especially when his book, which contains nothing but some part of his adventure and several explanations on the structure of the ruins and such, was re written as some kind of romance or heroic tales.

Sometimes he gapped at the ridiculousness of the story he was on. He's only 16 for gods sake, why would he do.. Er.. That!

A yelp startled him and dragged his consciousness back to the real world. It would seem that he had frozen a cafe's glass of walls. Damn, it's hard keeping ones felling on check. Either way, he decided to keep his mind off things for the city's sake. He doubts that a lot of people would like to live in a frozen city- Except for the Frejoldians of course.

The hero genre was a bit more tolerable, though it often depicts him as overly over powered..

Maybe that's just how people saw him on the match he was on. Being a champion on league of legends did make him look more baddass than he actually is. He didn't want to brag, but his true shot barrage is quite a powerful move if done correctly. He couldn't forget that amazing felling after getting a Penta Kill from miles away.

A small smile found itself on his lips as he recited the memory. Funny, he just wants to clean up the minion when the craziness happened.

He halted in front of an old run down two story building. He is on the slums now, where most of the- Less fortunate citizen gathers. His mood soured as he trudged through the metallic stairs to the entrance of the old rickety house on the second floor.

This is his house. His old house where he spend time with his.. Parents.

as he input the number on the lock, the ice on his feet and the door knob expanded. However, he can't bring himself to care. He never thought he would be returning here, he had bought this piece of land for his sentimental values.

For the short time he can truly be happy.

With a creak, he stepped to the dust covered house with a small sad smile.

"I'm home" he whispered to the lonely house.

After 12 years of exploring, the prodigal explorer is finally home.

* * *

 **tbc?**

honestly, i did not play lol that much, but i like ezreal in that black outfit so... .

feel free to review, comment, flame, or just going to call me scrub.. or noob, or scrub noob.. or ignore it entirely...


End file.
